Almas
by Natyqg
Summary: Durante la guerra millones de Ninjas fueron masacrados de la peor manera posible. Demasiadas bajas, demasiadas muertes, demasiada...tristeza. /Ella no está.../Sus almas están unidas por el destino, siempre lo estuvieron...¿Conseguirá ella cumplir su promesa? ¿Volverá a la vida? Simplemente, que el destino decida...
1. Prólogo

**ALMAS**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

 _ **·**_

 _ **·**_

 _ **·**_

Durante la guerra millones de Ninjas fueron masacrados de la peor manera posible. Demasiadas bajas, demasiadas muertes, demasiada... _tristeza._

Para un equipo esto fue devastador, pues el único sustento que tenían se había ido, Sakura, _su Sakura_. Ella había luchado con fervor y salvado cientos de vidas, pero...cuando la encontraron entre los escombros, ya fue demasiado tarde...

 _Naruto_ ya no albergaba la alegría de siempre, _Sai_ intentaba encontrar el significado de lo que sentía en uno de sus tan amados libros, y _Kakashi_ , Kakashi simplemente se había encerrado en su propia tristeza, incapaz de animar a sus alumnos.

 _Ya nunca más volverían a ser el legendario equipo 7..._

Pero falta por mencionar un miembro al que nadie nombra, _Sasuke Uchiha_. Tachado de traidor, desertor, asesino... Entre otros _"honoríficos"_ hacia su persona.

Él no quiso volver a la aldea, aunque por ayudar en la guerra ya estaba más que perdonado. Simplemente se fue, se fue diciendo que tenía cosas que arreglar, aunque había una que no podía, _no podía..._

 _El corazón de la chica que tanto lo amó y ya...no estaba._

Ella no había cumplido su promesa, ella dijo que iba a estar siempre a su lado para hacerlo feliz, que todos los días serían de alegría, que ya no habría cabida para el dolor, el sufrimiento...

 _Ella no está..._

Pero se equivocaba. A _Sakura_ le había quedado una cosa que hacer, como no, cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a la persona que más había amado.

Ella volvió, pero no en forma humana, sino en forma _espectral_. Su alma era lo único que había sobrevivido, lo único que quedaba de ella.

Solo él podía verla, porque su alma estaba vinculada a la de ella.

Qué ironía, toda la vida _matando_ y ahora una _persona fallecida estaba a su lado_. No cualquier persona, era ella, Sakura, la molestia de siempre...

Sus almas están unidas por el destino, siempre lo estuvieron...¿Conseguirá ella cumplir su promesa? ¿Volverá a la vida?

 _Simplemente, que el destino decida..._

 **·**

 **·**

 **¿Y, qué os ha parecido?**

 **Podéis ver el Tráiler en mi cuenta de YouTube llamada "Nao Games". JUNTA LOS ESPACIOS!**

 **watch? V= CxbSVBesL08 &list= PLf-MTgHhY_eYqEFnBhbWtZF00N2fgm1K1&i ndex =2**

 **Dejadme comentarios para ver que tal, así sabré si debo continuarlo o no.**

 **Recuerda, estoy a favor de la campaña CON VOZ Y VOTO, porque darle a me gusta y no comentar es como tocarme una teta y salir corriendo :D**


	2. Capítulo I: Después de ella

**ALMAS**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _ **CAPÍTULO I: DESPUÉS DE ELLA**_

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, rojas como el más común carmín de labios. Su cuerpo temblaba ante la atrocidad de aquello que contemplaba. Sus ojos, azules y sin brillo, admiraban aquel cuerpo yaciente bajo esos escombros de lo que alguna vez fue Konoha.

Todo estaba cubierto de su sangre, la piel pálida de la muchacha casi ni se percibía. Sus mejillas carecían de aquel tono rosado que inspiraba a la vida y sus ojos mirando al vacío con aquel tono verde apagado...Coronaban una estampa demoledora.

Aquel cabello rosa se esparcía por el frio suelo, al igual que ese charco carmesí... La expresión de aquella cara martirizada relataba lo cruel de su muerte, lo cruel de su destino, _lo cruel de su existencia en este mundo._

Sakura Haruno, Chounin de la resistencia número tres. ¿Su propósito en esta guerra? Defender a los civiles de ataques aéreos o terrestres. Ella, la débil del equipo siete, había defendido con honor y valentía a su aldea, cumpliendo el pacto que hizo al hacerse Kunoichi.

 _ARTÍCULO 7 DEL CÓDIGO DE LAS LEYES SHINOBI_

 _Un Ninja debe estar preparado para cualquier circunstancia, siendo una de estas la causante de su muerte. Al aceptar ser un Shinobi o Kunoichi más de la aldea, también se debe aceptar las consecuencias de este trabajo, dar la vida por la patria._

 _Un Ninja de honor sabe enfrentar la muerte con valentía y tesón. Jamás acobardarse frente a un enemigo mayor y más poderoso._

Naruto Uzumaki no podía relatar las leyes de un Shinobi de memoria, pero si podía reconocer un Ninja de honor a simple vista. Su compañera, la chica del equipo, la que debían proteger...Estaba muerta... _Muerta_ por salvar cientos de vidas más.

Se acercó al cuerpo inerte de su amiga, casi hermana, y, no pudo retener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Él había luchado en el frente, viendo como uno a uno caían sus aliados, afrontando su muerte... Pero no pudo pensar en lo injusto que era que ella y no otro estuviera muerto...

 _Sonaba cruel..._

La amaba tanto y ahora simplemente estaba muerta... No podía ser cierto, maldita sea, ella no debía morir en esta guerra, Sakura no estaría muerta si el hubiera llegado antes, antes de que aquella bomba explotara y sepultara a toda la resistencia número tres...

 _Pero el hubiera no existe..._

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _La estatua de los caídos en batalla_ , monumento sagrado en el que se tallaba el nombre de los ninjas que habían decaído salvando otras vidas. Alrededor de ella se agolpaban personas con ojos hinchados y rojos, pañuelos estrujados en sus dedos y miradas de impotencia.

Ahora ambos grupos eran iguales, tanto civiles como Ninjas. Estos últimos intentando reprimir los sentimientos que se acumulaban en su pecho. Compañeros, esposos, hijos, nietos, amigos, personas inocentes y de puro corazón.

El equipo Taka permaneció esposado junto con su líder fuera del circulo de personas. Habían asistido a petición de este último. Recibían miradas de miedo y de odio, así como tristes y agradecidas. Estaban bajo arresto pero perdonados al fin y al cabo.

Neji Hyuga, Gai-Sensei, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno... Nombres tallados en aquella gran piedra, nombres que solo aquellos que los recuerden podrán leer y llorar su memoria.

Una mirada oscura leyó y releyó aquel grácil nombre cincelado en la escultura. Aquel nombre de pétalos y suave aroma que lograba calmarlo. Inspiró, su nombre era el que debía estar allí, no el de ella.

¿A quién engañaba? Su nombre estaría tachado en el libro Bingo y él enterrado en el cementerio de traidores... Aún así las cosas no deberían ser así. Todos ellos eran niños, dieciséis años era demasiado corto de decir como para morir.

Ninguno de ellos había comenzado su vida y a Sakura ya se la habían arrebatado...¿Eso era ser Shinobi? ¿Morir por otros? ¿Morir independientemente de tu edad? Ella debería estar llorando ahí junto los otros y no ser la persona a la que lloran...

 _Pero de sus ojos negros no cayó ni una lágrima..._

El corazón lo tenía ennegrecido después de tanto odio y venganza, estaba tan podrido que sus facciones se mantenían neutras al ver aquella devastadora escena sacada de una película de terror.

Jamás se había detenido a pensar que pasaría si ella estuviera muerta, siempre imaginó no tener futuro, pero en caso de tenerlo regresar a la aldea con...ella... Ahora no sabía que tenía que hacer, Sakura era su última esperanza, la única que ponía luz en su vida.

El atardecer bañaba la grisácea roca llena de honor y daba paso a las tinieblas de la noche. ¿Qué se sentiría estar muerto? Se preguntó aquel Shinobi sin brazo. Nada...Simplemente, nada, todo acaba, pronto morirán las personas que te conocían y tú...Tú simplemente caerás en el olvido.

Las personas que allí lamentaban las muertes de sus allegados se empezaban a dispersar, quedando tan solo Naruto, Kakashi y Sai con la mirada perdida frente a la estatua. Sasuke los seguía con la mirada desde atrás, rememorando la mota de pelo rosado que antes los acompañaba.

Taka permanecía sentado apartado del lugar, jamás habían visto a su líder en ese estado de ausencia prolongada. Karin y Suigetsu estaban cogidos de la mano, intentando aminorar el dolor que sentían al haber perdido a Juugo. La integrante femenina había llorado en el hombro del chico del pelo blanco unos minutos cuando presenció como su amigo era enterrado entre los traidores, aún habiendo ayudado en la guerra...

—Suigetsu...-Susurró la chica.- No te vayas tu también...Por fa-vor...- Su voz se cortó por el leve hipo de llanto que de su garganta escapó.

—No seas estúpida, zanahoria...- Acarició un mechón de cabello pelirrojo.- Me quedaré a tu lado.- Pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de ella y la atrajo hacía si...

Mientras, enfrente de ellos el azabache meditaba su destino a partir de ahora. Ya no tenía nada en la aldea que lo atase, tampoco tenía familia... ¿Qué hacer? Seguro que si ella estubiera, le hubiera rogado que permaneciera a su lado, en ese caso, él no se hubiera vuelto a negar...

 _¿Dónde estas cuando más te necesito?_

—Kakashi...- Él actual Hokague giró la cabeza un poco, mirando a su ex alumno con rosto afligido.- Quiero el permiso para salir de la aldea indefinidamente.- El peliblanco quedó sorprendido ante sus palabras, Naruto apretó los puños ocultando su mirada con la cabeza gacha.

—No te lo permitiré...- La voz del rubio salía distorsionada por el dolor.- Era su maldita última voluntad y la cumpliré. Su deseo era...- Pausa.- Mantenerte a salvo en la aldea donde naciste.

Sasuke lo encaró, mirándole con el mismo dolor y sufrimiento que el rubio le dirigía. Este último cayó ante su mirada, comprendiendo sorprendido la razón que el Uchiha tenía para marcharse de la aldea de nuevo.

 _No quería vivir nunca más atormentado por los recuerdos..._

—Está bien, Sasuke.- Suspiró Kakashi.- Pero una vez que salgas no volverás...¿Entendido?- Preguntó severo.- Ni siquiera para visitar su lecho...- Y miró el nombre curvo de la lápida...

Sasuke lo gravó en su mente una vez más y se despidió de ella de la misma manera. Los ojos le picaban y no entendía el porqué...Conocía la sensación, un ninja jamás podía permitirse tal deshonra, él...

 _El no podía llorar..._

—Te seguiremos si quieres, Sasuke.- Habló Suigetsu, siendo seguido más tarde por un asentimiento por parte de Karin.

—No.- Pronunció con voz ronca el Uchiha.- Quedaos aquí, Taka termina aquí.- Ambos ninjas ex traidores lo miraban sorprendidos.- Me marcharé ahora mismo.

—En ese caso te deseo suerte en tu vida, hermano.- Naruto se acercó a Sasuke, este último asintió, dándole permiso a lo que el rubio planeaba hacer. Naruto abrazó a su amigo sin ser correspondido físicamente por él.- Sakura querría que te llevaras esto.- Disimuladamente metió un objeto en su pantalón y se alejó hacía su maestro.

—Adiós, Sasuke.- Pronunció el Hokague al ver como aquel joven del Sharingan se esfumaba en una nube de polvo negra.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

A lo lejos, justo donde hacía años había marchado junto con los seguidores de Orochimaru, miró el objeto que Naruto le había dado, un pequeño broche de botón de cerezo propio del clan Haruno.

Él supo porque Naruto se lo había dado. Ese broche significaba matrimonio y entrega en el clan de Sakura, ella como sucesora lo debía entregar a la persona con la que quería compartir su vida...

 _Ella le había dado su corazón y lealtad aún estando muerta..._

Miró por última vez la aldea y guardo aquel tesoro, era lo único que conservaba de Sakura, el único tesoro que portaba, lo que lo mantendría cuerdo en su viaje.

 _Porque después de ella no había nada..._


	3. Capítulo II: Anciana

**CAPÍTULO II: LA ANCIANA**

* * *

Aquel muchacho de pelo negro que iba saltando es el mismo que un mes atrás había enfrentado a los ninjas más fuertes que hayan podido existir en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Viajaba solo, inmerso en sus pensamientos de personas débiles según él. Solía decir para si mismo que los sentimientos solo eran basura, que eso solo ayudaba a vivir mejor a la personas mediocres...

 _Pero él los había experimentado y no se consideraba débil..._

Apretó suavemente el objeto que llevaba oculto entre sus ropas, aquel que tantas noches solitarias y oscuras lo había acompañado, su consuelo. Iba sin rumbo fijo, sobreviviendo de pequeños y sencillos trabajos en algunas aldeas. No se había encontrado con ninguna amenaza en su camino, pero eso no lo tranquilizaba.

Se dirigía a una pequeña asentación post-guerra que había surgido cerca del bosque Goshinbuku, el cual atravesaba en esos momentos. Allí se alojaría un par de días, los suficientes para reponer sus suministros y descansar un poco.

Llevaba tres días en aquel gran bosque, pues las paradas nocturnas eran necesarias. Se consideraba una de las tres grandes acumulaciones vegetales en todo el País del Fuego, es por eso que tardaba tanto.

Circulaban varias historias para no dormir sobre aquel bosque, una hablaba de que las mujeres vírgenes eran brutalmente devoradas por la espesura de la flora, los hombres eran asesinados por las afiladas ramas que por la noche se convertían en dagas y los niños simplemente eran tragados por su tierra.

 _Tonterías..._

El joven ninja había pasado dos noches en ese bosque y no había pasado nada, excepto en el lago, donde extrañamente sentía una presencia, un mínimo chakra... Pensaba que el que lo portara estaría apunto de morir, porque esa mínima red de chakra que aún persistía estaría agotándose por momentos.

Es por eso que él buscó a la persona, pero no había ratro, quizás había querido morir en paz en algún sitio alejado...O a lo mejor debería haber mirado en el lago...

 _El nunca miró hacía el lago..._

Quedaba muy pocos minutos para terminar de recorrer el bosque y llegar a la minúscula aldea, él ya había estado por allí hacía un par de semanas. Era molesto tener que volver, pero allí había visto una hierba medicinal que le sería muy útil para limpiar las heridas que se le infectaran.

* * *

Llegó al pueblo pasada la tarde, estaba anocheciendo y quizás, hacia un par de años, le hubiera parecido un cielo precioso, ahora ya no se preocupaba por eso, no le causaba ningún tipo de emoción agradable.

Las calles eran estrechas, pero la gente parecía feliz ahora que estaban viviendo en paz. De lejos divisó a una anciana con una especie de enfermedad cutánea. Su piel estaba enrojecida y con muchos sarpullidos.

Estaba sentada en una pequeña silla a las afueras de una pequeña tienda de mediums. Él siempre había pensado que esas cosas eran solo estafas para pobres diablos preocupados por su futuro. Sasuke no necesitaba que nadie le contara una mentira más.

–¡Dios mío, muchcho!- Gritó la anciana cuando el paseó a su lado. Sasuke siguió andando.- ¡Un aura preciosa te rodea, tiene un color pálido muy hermoso, _**ella**_ te protege!- Paró en seco sin girarse.

–Deje de mentir, _vieja_.- Bramó furioso, todo ese teatro le había recordado a ella. La anciana se levantó lentamente de su asiento y se acercó al joven.

–Pase, no le cobraré nada.- Aseguró y estuvo a punto de negarse, pero la anciana insistió y entró al lugar, era gratis después de todo.- Lo rodea un halo de muerte, pero también una potente luz que vela por usted.

–Hmp...- No le creía, seguro que tenía ese cuento para todos los viajeros.

–Pon tus manos sobre las mías.- Sasuke estuvo reticente, pero volvió a aceptar.- Aptan-Oshi-No-Matta-Oshitte-Apthenum.- Recitó, él no pudo evitar burlarse interiormente.- Ahora podrás hablar con ella durante unos segundos. No te sueltes o quedará atrapada en este mundo más de lo que está.

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando volvió a decir _ella_ y estuvo tentado a romper la unión de manos con la mujer. Ella cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió eran verdes...No negros como anteriormente.

–Sasuke-kun...- Él abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Debes dejar ir tus inseguridades y ese afán por redimirte. Vuelve a la aldea con Naruto y Kakashi-sensei. Forma tu vida, ten hijos, yo te estaré protegiendo...- Se le cortó la respiración.- Pero no te encierres en tu dolor...

–Sakura...¿eres...tú?- La mujer sonrió, aquella sonrisa era de Sakura.

–Sea lo que sea que decidas siempre estaré contigo, yo cumplo mis promesas.- Agrando su sonrisa.- Me alegro de que me sintieras en el lago y de que conserves aquello tan sagrado para mi clan.- Del ojo derecho de la anciana cayó una lágrima.- El tiempo se agota, tengo que irme, estaré a tu...la..do.- Su voz volvía a recobrar lentamente el rasposo de la anciana.- T...e a...mo.

–Sakura...No te vayas, espera.- Se encontraba contrariado, era ella. Era ella...

–Parece que su alma te quiere mucho, tanto para desobedecer las órdenes de la muerte y quedarse a tu lado.- La anciana soltó sus manos en cuanto su color de ojos volvió a ser normal.- Deberías volver a ese lago del que habló, parece ser que allí hay una brecha entre ambos mundos, vivos y muertos.- Aseguró la anciana.

–Hágalo de nuevo.- Ordenó sacando todos lo Ryus que tenía bajo su poncho.- Le pagaré lo que sea.

–Lo siento, muchacho. En mis tiempos mozos podía ponerme en contacto con el espíritu un par de veces más antes de agotarme, pero lastimosamente estoy en mis últimos tiempos y otro contacto con ella sería mi muerte.- Explicó.

–Quién más puede hacer esto.- Exigió Sasuke, ansiaba escuchar su voz de nuevo.- Hable.

–Hace años conocí a un viejo monje que vive en las montañas de hielo. Él era capaz de establecer vínculos con los muertos mucho más fuerte que yo.- Asintió.- Creo recordar que incluso se habló de que podía traer a la vida a algunos espíritus o hacer corpórea su alma durante algunas horas.- Sasuke agrandó sus ojos.- No sé si sigue vivo, pero quizás debas intentar encontrarlo si tanto aprecias a esa joven.

–¿Recuerda el nombre?- Preguntó Sasuke levantándose con una nueva misión.

– Cómo no recordarlo...- Susurró la anciana, al parecer había estado enamorada de ese monje.- Kenta Senju.- El azabache abrió los ojos como platos, _¿un Senju vivo?_

* * *

 _¡HOLA!_

Lamento la demora con todo mi corazón, pero estaba desanimada con esto de que solo me llegó un review T_T

Muchísimas gracias para esa personita y...Recordad,

Más reviews: ANTES ACTUALIZO

Menos reviews: ME TARDO MÁS (Porque no me animáis)


End file.
